


Forward

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek gives Stiles incentive to finish his homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: Forward

"Forward I march through the sands of time. Remembering the past, but never looking behind," Stiles muttered as he wrote.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to write a play. Maybe just a sit," he said with a wrinkled nose.

"Depressing thoughts from the class clown? Not really your style," Derek said from the couch.

"I suppose it would be more fitting for you. However, I have to at least write 500 words of dialogue. Either a from a solemn solo performance, or a duo."

Derek hummed at the task, "Why not more? You could always do a mock political debate."

Stiles huffed at the suggestion. "Ask Miss Mabel why, I just know the assignment. No politics. The topic is too touchy and if I write the wrong thing, I may well get lynched. Now, if you don't mind, this assignment won't do itself. No matter how much I wish it could."

"Here is an incentive, finish in the next hour, and I'll blow you in the shower. Finish in a half an hour and you can fuck me... or I can fuck you. Your choice," Derek voiced with a smile.

The words were done in fifteen minutes. Stiles chose to fuck Derek in from of the window and then for Derek to fuck him on the balcony of their apartment.

~Fin~


End file.
